


Sociopath's need

by stepchild (afitzgerald)



Series: sociopath [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, dominance. sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afitzgerald/pseuds/stepchild
Summary: Sequel Sociopaths kiss, so you might wish to read that first. This is my first foray into writing, so I encourage comment and suggestions. Also apologies if I am not labeling things correctly
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: sociopath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Sociopath's need

Sociopath’s Need

I finished the work. Slides prepped and ready for viewing, report written and printed. Single spaced like he preferred. At first I sat in my office, but as time went by and he hadn’t arrived I began to pace in the lab. I worked myself into a lather, who was this man? Who was I? How had I been so passive? Was I that much of a coward, was I that desperate? I needed to get that handkerchief back. 

I had my back turned, and the door clicked open. It was John, Sherlock’s partner.  
“He sent me to get somethings, he said it would be ready?”, polite lilt at the end. 

No Sherlock, was he afraid to face me? I had my hands clenched to my sides. I took a deep breath. I was frequently miffed at Sherlock, but it wouldn’t do to be angry with John. Briefly I wondered if he knew what had happened, but John’s face was relaxed and neutral, open. I handed over the report and slides. 

“I expected him at 7:30, it’s now 10. Tell Sherlock, in the future, I expect more courtesy.” It was easier to stand up to John and show some backbone. 

“Sorry, you know him, nothing matters but the moment.” He looked at me. “It is really unfair and just like him to do this. I am sure you are eager to get home.” He looked chagrined, “I know how hard it is for you to say something about how he treats you, would you like me to read him the riot act?’”

“God could you?” I blurted, unthinking. “He is just so, so ..” I couldn’t think of a word.  
“Infuriating, selfish, maddening?” John offered.  
“Yes maddening” I agreed, especially with what had happened before. I felt a blush coming on, “Ok well I am going to pack up and go home.” I couldn’t help but offer my usual. “Let me know if you need anything else.” What was wrong with me?  
John turned to go, and we said out usual goodbyes. I grabbed my bag and coat. As I walked home, I thought more about how the night had gone. I went over the encounter, the kiss. That kiss, my body reaction. How I had come so hard and so quickly. I’d had sex before, but this was so primal. I obviously liked what had been given. Was I warped in some way? Why was I so hung up on someone so cold and unfeeling. Did he care about me at all? Did I disgust him? Did I even care? All these questions and more flowed through my mind. 

When I got to my walkway, I was so angry and preoccupied, I didn’t even notice the door was unlocked. I hung my coat and passed through the living room to get to the kitchen. There was a shadow in my living room chair that didn’t belong. I stepped back, terrified.  
“Dr Hooper, I understand you are unhappy with me?” That rich baritone. 

I stepped back into the darkened room, this was a new low. He had broken into my house.  
“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” It came out as a whisper, I still felt fear, but I was beginning to feel the anger again.  
“Why are you in my house, how did you get in?”  
“I have a key.” He sounded so upfront, casually logical.  
“What, where.” It sputtered out of me.  
“I have keys made so I can access all my people, when I need them. You can’t shut me out Molly.”  
He held up a key ring, there must have been 2 dozen keys on it. I ran out of words, who has keys to other peoples apartments?  
“So you are unhappy with the treatment you got today? Which part? I thought when I left you were quite satisfied?” I couldn’t see his face, so I crossed to the sofa and turned on the end table light.  
I looked at him, he seemed confused. A bit pouty and put off, but hard to read.  
“You said you would be back at 7, “ I mustered.  
“That was weak, even for you Molly, I did say 7:10. Besides I wanted to see how long you would wait, an experiment if you will.”  
I didn’t say anything. “If you want to continue to participate,” he paused. “Do you want to continue?” He waved his hand, “Sex?”  
At first I had no words. “Sex, you think that was sex? I don’t know what ‘That’ was.” I blurted.  
He stood abruptly, took two steps toward me and loomed, “Do you want to participate in more of ‘That’ or not?” His fingers combed through his hair, clawing at himself. “That is what I am, take it or not.”

Then he said what all men say, “I know you want it.” I huffed and crossed my arms. He leaned in and said “your eyes are fully dilated, you are breathing through you mouth, I know you want more” By this time his face was inches from mine. His hand freed one of mine, “your pulse is racing, and if you lick your lips one more time, I will…”

“You will what?” I challenged. I was feeling breathless, and I guess bold.  
“You sound like a child, stand up, if you are so fearless. “ I stood.  
“If you want to see what I will do, turn around and put your hands there.” He pointed to the armchair.  
I must have looked stunned, he pointed again. “Hands on the arms of the chair, it’s now or never. “  
I couldn’t believe it, it seemed like a dare, was he going to spank me, finger me or something else’? As calmly as I could, I got up, walked over to the chair, stomach full of butterflies.  
I put my hands on the chair, “I don’t know what your planning, but aren’t you worried about pregnancy? STDs? “ I looked over my shoulder at him.  
“Eyes front,” he commanded. “I looked at your ‘sample, cells show you are early in your cycle, and I know from your latest blood work and doctors records you are STD free.” At this point I wasn’t shocked, if he had my keys, of course he would hack my medical records.  
I directed my face front and closed my eyes, bent at the waist, legs slightly apart.  
Calmly he said, “open your legs wider.” I took a step apart. He was now close enough I could feel the heat from his body. He placed a hand on my skirt over the right cheek. “Did you know, I have always liked your bottom. “ 

His hand moved up to my waist band, and he began to pull it down with my underpants. His could feel his hands moving down my legs. At the floor he picked up my foot, taking off first one shoe ,then the other with the articles of clothing. Somehow it wasn’t awkward.  
“In the future- I like white cotton knickers,” he said.  
He remained crouched, I wanted to see what he was doing, but could barely breath. His hands cupped my bottom, long fingers the outside, thumbs toward the cleft.  
“Keep your eyes front”. The hands slipped down toward the crease between buttocks and thighs. I felt his thumbs dig in and pull the globes of my ass apart. He must have been looking at everything, because one thumb began sliding back and forth between ass and vulva.  
“You are so wet, and you smell like peaches”.  
His thumb slid over my anus, circling it. “So sensitive” he said, his thumb dipped and slid in. Just the tip. He pulled it to the side, as if to check how open I could be. He took his thumb away and said, “Stick your butt out more, I want to see your cunt better”. I tried, but was somewhat embarrassed and unsure. It must not have been enough, because I felt his hand lightly smack me on my right cheek.  
“Further,” he said,” arch your back. I want to lick you.” I tried again. The hands went back to original position, pulling my cheeks apart. At first I felt his hair tickling my skin, but then he began licking my inner thigh. I was pretty slick and his tongue slipped easily over the part where thighs first meet. He began to suck at the skin, with an occasional nip, his tongue traveled up the large tendon swirling. I found I was holding my breath again, and then one hand pulled my legs further apart. I gulped air, but it left in a moan when two fingers slid into my vulva. His mouth was still almost nursing at my thigh, but even crouched as he was he wouldn’t have been able to lick me were I wanted. His fingers slipped in and out of me, 2 fingers, in my cunt. Five minute or more, I couldn’t stand it, none of it was enough to tip me over the brink.  
“More, please, more” I begged, breathily. He pulled away. Stood. I heard fumbling at cloth, and then a definite zipping sound.  
“Do I have your consent?” My eyes squeezed shut, I nodded, I was quivering with need.  
“And I can do?” He left the question hanging. His cock pressed at my vulva lips.  
“Anything,” I cried out, “Do anything you want.”

He slammed into me hard.Pulled all the way out and then in again. Hard.  
“Show me how much you want it,.” He pulled out, leaving just the head of his cock inside me. I pressed back into him. Over and over. Just as hard. One of his hands was on my shoulder. He pulled at my shirt. 

“Stop”, he said, “ I want to watch it go in slowly.” I slid slowly down his cock. He leaned over, I could feel the tails of his shirt pressed between his front and my bottom. His hands slid up my front, pulling up my knit shirt and bra, so that my breasts were freed. The cloth was bunch up at the front at my neck. Both hands grasped at my breasts squeezing , then he released and just slid the palms back and forth over my areola.  
“Ok, I am going to finish fucking you now, don’t hold back.”  
One of his hands slid over my belly, to my clit, which he began to circle rhythmically . At the same time fully engaged, he pressed his cock deep in me. I could hear his low grunting in my ear as he ground into me with cock and fingers. I built higher and higher, until I climaxed, my cunt squeezing so tight with its contractions, he must have felt he was being milked. As I began to wring him out, he came forcefully. Three or four pulses. His body shuddered. He relaxed a bit against me, I could feel the buttons of his shirt and the zipper of his pants pressing into my skin. Dazed, I wondered if I would ever get him naked. I looked over my shoulder at him, as he began to withdraw. He straightened, put his damp cock in his pants , tucked in his shirt and zipped.  
“I felt that was quite good, Molly, I hoped you found it satisfactory.”

Weirdly formal that. I stood, my clothes were half off, my ponytail loose. He looked as neat as he usually did. I crouched for my skirt at the same time pulling down my shirt. I didn’t know if I should put the bundled clothes back on, or run to the bathroom.  
I answered “Yes, quite satisfactory, I am going to the washroom, just one moment.”  
I combo ran, walked to the lav, upper thighs now wet and cold. I didn’t feel as humiliated strangely. Maybe because he came too. I closed the door, and sat on the pot cleaning myself hastily. There were hickeys along my inner thigh. As I was washing my hands, I heard him call.  
“Lestrade called, I have to go, I’ll call you soon ok?”  
As I popped my head out of the bathroom, I heard the door close, then the lock turn.  
Well, well. I decided to take a shower.


End file.
